fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Not so Nonfiction
Summary Not so Nonfiction aka NsN, is a verse about cryptids, fairy tales, stories, and Mythologies all things supposed to be nonfiction end up becoming real. No one knows why these things suddenly became real, but one thing for certain is the existence of these things threatens the stability of the entire world. As such, the government created a special force to help neutralize the existence of these deadly creatures. It is called Mercenaries. This organization expands over the entire globe and has different sections and splinter groups. The head of the north american Mercenaries is a woman named Naomi Yakuza. Because the leaders of these groups are in different locations, naturally they all don't follow the same rules. Some mercenaries align themselves up with the things they are originally supposed to hunt down. Because of this, this creates tension within the organizations which only benefits their true enemies. Due to the sudden existence of these beings, it is highly recommended there be people that dedicate their lives in reading about these creatures. These people are known as Scholars. They are generally the ones that give Mercenaries a heads up on how to deal with certain creatures. May it be dragons, vampires, werewolves, or even spirits. Scholars are just as important and every mercenary group has plenty. Scientist are just as important as Scholars. Scientists originally only focus on things they can prove, with the existence of the supernatural suddenly becoming very real, it allows them to surpass the limits of what they thought was ever possible. Generally scientists and Scholars work together, and pass on important information to mercenaries. Scientist also experiment on creatures to learn more about how to develop counter measures. Terminology Mercenary These are the hunters that actively hunt down mythological creatures. These are the guys/gals out their actually risking their lives to kill things with information that may or not actually be true. As such they are given the most respect. Usually. Due to different leaders, with different ideals, in some cases mercenaries aren't exactly people you want to rely on to protect you. Scholar Scholar's are you're very very heavy researchers. They spend majority of their time researching. They read tons of books on nonfiction, folklore, mythology, and stories. They usually have information on what a specific creature may or may not be. They are the ones who usually give information about how you should go about killing certain creatures and beings. They also have knowledge on where important relics and artifacts may lie. They are among the most important people in the world. Often prime targets for creatures and beings. As such they have to be protected at all times. Scientist a person who is studying or has expert knowledge of one or more of the natural or physical sciences. These people are the ones to create new things that will benefit the world. Equally as important as Scholar's and mercenaries. Witch Witches are people that practice magic, something that never quite existed before, but does exist now. They are sometimes needed to take on certain creatures and beings due to their supernatural abilities. Witches are not all good. As some work for the supernatural or for their own benefit instead of with the government. Cultist People that worship and work for certain supernatural beings and creatures. They are to be killed on sight if any show any signs of being one. Anyone who works with any supernatural being is shunned as a cultist even if that being is a fairy. However, not all cultists are killed on sight. Those that work for destructive beings such as vampires and dragons are. Dragon and demon cultists are the biggest threats. Dragons Dragons are mystical beings that have the form of large flying like dinosaur lizards. However they can also take on the forms of average people, making them hard to sniff out and spot. Demons Spiritual beings that only exists to cause malice and discord. These beings have to possess humans in order to appear human. Vampires Supernatural beings that feast on the blood of humans. They have the ability to mind control making them top threats against mercenaries. Power of the Verse Top mercenaries average around small building level, with vampires and werewolves being around this tier. Dragons start from building level up to city block level. Some creatures focus more on specific hax rather than pure destructive ability which makes them equally or more dangerous. Top mercenaries are supersonic in combat and reaction speed while vampires and werewolves have supersonic movement speed and reactions. Dragons are high hypersonic. Characters (WIP) Mercenaries Naomi Yakuza Sarah Reave Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages